Soap
by Via Coco
Summary: Kenny is left alone with Butters in the P.E's locker room. With ten minutes of class left, Kenny really needed a boost to and to get out of the boredom he bared. Such a cliche of two people alone in a locker I know, but oh well. oneshot, KxB


**Authors note: **Via Coco hereee. And with another short story. I'M ONNA ROLL BBY. I think I'm better off making short stories then progressive long stories. Yeah, so enjoy now babies.  
**Pairing: **Kenny and Butters. I've grown to like this pairing (And KylexKenny) after seeing some art on deviantart. Also because; Does Kenny actually have a main pairing? I don't know but everybody seems to have a main pairing that everybody can instantly think of, like when you think of Kyle, you think of either Stan or Cartman. But yeah. Kenny's a lonely slut D;  
**Warning: **Contains boy love, not full on yaoi though yeh? Mostly oneshot. Also mild language.  
**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Matt Stone, and Trey Parker. Those sexy devils. :D

* * *

**'Soap'**

**# # # Kenny's POV**

Physical education. Probably the most irrelevant class for nerds, and the class which keeps jocks graduating. I myself am of the sporty type, but the schools system of P.E really just sucks dick, since they don't count running as a sport, and I'm more of the running type then any other. So yeah, today I didn't bring my P.E kit. 'Whoop di fucking doo', silly me. I stood there in line with the rest of the boys whilst our teacher walked pass each one of us, looking at us up and down. You could totally tell he was gay on the inside, how he would look at everyone's croch section a split second longer then the rest. He then came to a stop at the front of my feet. Took one good look at me (and my croch) and said "Whut the hall a'yur doin' yung man?" in the tone of one of those types of 'cliché' old man in kid films, I dunno. I told him my excuse which of course was not to his standards. So then there I was, in the locker room with Butters (for he forgot his P.E kit too, I guess) waiting 'till P.E ends. I sat down at the benches which sat in the middle of a small wall of lockers, which cascaded over in front of me and behind. The smell of old P.E wear mixed with the smell of flower soap in the showers. Worst smell ever. Butters was behind the wall of lockers in front of me, in another small locker area. He was mumbling to himself, as usual. What a freak. I tilted my hear upwards thinking that I could just see him through the wall of lockers. I could just smell the hint of smoke which was flowing from there. Butters is smoking.

**# # # Butter's POV**

Yeah yeah, I smoke. I mean y'know... people let out their stress by swearing, which I can't do buh-because it'll become a habit. And if it becomes a habit, one day for sure I'll swear at my parents. And if I swear at my parents then yeah, goodbye to me, y'know? so I smoke. Simple as that. G-goodbye to mister Butters... I forgot my P.E costume again. Jeeze, how stupid was that? I usually forget it. Stupid, stupid me. My parents are gonna ground me again. But this was the first time being stuck with, with someone else. With um, with Kenny that is. Boy, bein' stuck with Kenny sure is weird... and all. Well yeah, so I got up with my cig in my hand and watched as it burnt a bit. Then I took a puff and breathed in heavily, the buzz really does wake me up. I don't know why, but I watched as the stationary, bright red lockers stared back at me as if it were mocking me. And I could here them quietly whisper _'Talk to him Butters, go ahead'_. Was it Jesus himself? Gosh, I don't really know. I could'a been out of my mind. But I agreed with the lockers anyways, and walked up towards the showers.

The wide open shower was to the back of the room, entrance being in the front. And if you were to the left side of the shower, you could see the first small hallway of lockers with the bench, and if you were to the right of the shower, you could see the second hallway with the same batch of cherry red lockers and with the same old brown bench in the middle. So of course, I slumped my feet over to the right side, and quickly glanced at Kenny, then turned my head to the showers, so I didn't look so, so interested yeh. As I did I could see Kenny sitting, looking at the ground. His legs were spread wide and his elbows rested at his knees, bending in to let his hands clasp together. I waved my cig hand in the air as if I was gesturing to the walls, I guess I was trying not to look like and idiot smoking in the showers. Heh.

**# # # Kenny's POV**

Ha-haah. I could see what Butters was doing. That little gullible femmy, I know what he was doing. I caught him at the corner of my eye as he walked in and glanced at me. Then he tried looking cool just walking around inside there and smoking at his fag. Little cutie. Thinks he can fool me? No. I don't know why he wanted me to talk to him. But all I knew was that there was ten minutes of P.E left and I needed a boost, something that could get up and out of this boredom. After a few seconds of watching Butters check out the showers at the corner of my eye, I stretched my back and got up. "Why are you smoking in the showers?" I asked in a dull tone. I didn't want to show Butters that I really gave into his act. Which I didn't... I was just bored. "Shhh-shut up! uuh, Kenny." He exclaimed back. He hunched his shoulders over at me clumsily, as if he was trying to threaten me. It failed, and he knew it failed too, turning around fast and taking another puff. I watched him sway his body. What a small, fragile frame he had. I wondered if his skin was soft. I grinned my sly grin of course, creeping in closer to him.

**# # # Butter's POV**

Oh crap, that was stupid. I knew I should of gone with just pouting, I knew it. I turned around quick so that he might not throw a comeback at me. His comebacks are reaaally hurtful. I took a big puff of smoke again and inhaled deeply. I needed the buzz_ just god give me the buzz_. My cig was almost out, so I threw it to the ground and put it out, rubbing my shoe at it. Suddenly it was silent and I couldn't help but, but feel all weird yeah? I dunno. I knew Kenny was coming closer as I could feel his heat get warmer. I grabbed at a bar of soup which was to the left of me, and examined it to keep looking uninterested in Kenny. But I couldn't help it. Kenny's one of the cool guys at school. He's like, he's like the, the pimp at school... is pimp a bad word? Oh lord, I hope it's not because if it is mom's gonna kill me. Anyways, as I examined the soap, I turned around in dismay to tell the truth about the lockers telling me to talk to him, but as I turned, I was ambushed with a kiss! Oh dear sweet Jesus, I hear that gay people go to hell. I don't wanna go down there!

**# # # Kenny's POV**

I got up to him to the point where I guess, I was breathing at his back. Well not _at _his back, He's probably about the height up to my nose. He was cute. Nobody was here and class doesn't end for another eight minutes. So I figured _'why not?'_.As he turned to face me again, I hunched down my shoulders and pushed my lips lightly against his. As bad of a kisser Butter is, it felt really... _good_. I could hear him moan in shock at first, but it then turned to pleasure. Or pain, I don't know. I parted my lips and stared at him to see if he was alright, and he was. Well, I don't know for sure because I checked too quickly. I just wanted to kiss him again and here him moan in delight. I brushed my tongue against his lips, which allowed me to slip it in. I could taste his mouth which was a strong flavor of smoke. But I didn't care. I grinned. I really needed this fun after sitting here alone, and bored for more then half an hour.

With my eyes still shut, I slid my right hand at the boys arm and grasp at his fingers, intertwining them with mine. I could feel the bar of soup between our palms. I then pushed him to the wall of the shower and pinned his hand up. He knew this had to come, from the moment he glanced at me. It was obvious. Being alone in a room with the Kenny, means having a fondling session with him. I opened my eyes but looked down, to watch myself slide my un-occupied hand upwards to bring Butter's shirt up. I curved my fingers around Butter's upper body and rested my palm on top of Butter's left nipple. Squeezing, fondling and rubbing at it. It felt too good. Butters parted out lips and moaned loudly, letting his free hand squeeze at my shoulder. My lips curled up even more and I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the helpless boy.''

**# # # Butter's POV**

Oh dear! It was getting bad. Hopefully, Mr. Jesus will understand that Kenny's the gay one... I think. Ohh, I don't know. But it felt good. I'm sorry Mom and Dad, but it just felt really _good_. I was slammed up against the wall, but it didn't hurt. I just wanted more. More from this boy who's loved my many people. But I felt like an idiot, letting- letting out stupid little girly moans, and just acting like a girl in general. I could feel Kenny's cold hand slide my shirt up, and all I did was shut my eyes as hard as I could. I could feel him touching at my bad parts and I knew that; because of Kenny's cold hand, it perked up. My dear god I flushed red with embarrassment. And I _moaned_. I moaned as much as I wanted. But what was I suppose to do? Tell him to run his hands in hot water? I didn't want him to stop. I don't, I don't know why, but I didn't. The lockers told me to talk to him, not to loose my _virginity_ to him. But I didn't care anymore. I was getting hard. I felt something burn inside me. I needed it. I needed this buzz, this _climax_. He rubbed and squeezed and we kissed and gazed, and it, it was just- my lord! But our movement suddenly came to a stopped as we heard movement, and talking from outside.

**# # # Kenny's POV**

Fuck. Shit. Dammit. Three words I could only think of when I could hear _the guys _coming closer to the locker room. Without a word I slipped my hands off from Butters and stepped off. Watching as Butters expression turned into utter confusion. _I know Butters, I know_. I kept thinking to myself. I wanted more. This was fun. Boys were fun. _Butters _was fun. But no. I can't continue this. Do you know how my reputation would be like if I started having a relationship- or just _anything_ with Butters? It would just go down the fucking _drain_. Butters is Butters. The boy with no friends, the boy who's mocked by others. I can't be _seen_ with him. With that I just shrugged at him. He shrugged too. I guess he knew what I meant. I walked back to the bench and at the very same moment I pasted my ass to the seat, the doors swung open and in came everybody. It was if nothing happened now. Everything was quite a blur. Yeah I got my boost. I got my fun. But I feel like I was wanting more so much that I now just feel miserable. Fuck. Maybe Bebe can help me later.

**# # # Butter's POV**

I watched as Kenny slipped off me. I knew we had to stop. What would the guys think if they saw us doing it in here? He shrugged at me and I shrugged back. We didn't want this sudden bond, and loving feeling to end. As the doors bursted open, I watched as Kenny was swarmed over by his three friends. I smiled a bit. Even if he didn't look at me anymore now. I knew we had something. And I felt it was going to grow. This, this bond we've created. It feels new, and it feels nice. Maybe he'll come see me after school? gosh I hope he does and I know he will! It felt all too good for him to just forget about it and set it aside. I nodded to myself in agreement that this new experience will hopefully create a new social life for me and, and make me feel like I was wanted in the popular crowd, and, and maybe Kenny and I can have a true relationship and- "Oh Hey." Stan came up to me and I blinked in confusion as he did. DEAR LORD. Did Kenny tell already? Did- did tell them? Oh sweet Christ. I watched as Stan took my hand and I gasped lightly. "...Here's the soap." Stan then took the soap from my hand and just left me there. Dumbfounded I was. I jolted out the showers as I heard Clyde turn one on. Since I didn't want to get wet and all. I looked up to see if Kenny was still there- but he wasn't. I guess he went to lunch now. Oh my, my hamburgers. Should I catch up with him, or- or- oh dear. I just don't know what to think or do right now. I'm just so happy. I knew my whole life was just about to get better. _I knew it_.

* * *

**Summary: **So yeaah. The lockers told Butters to talk to Kenny. Kenny fondled Butters. Boys came into locker room. They both wanted more and Kenny knew he couldn't continue and Butters thinks his life is going to get better. YAAYY.

**Explanation: **In paragrapgh eight, sentence three when Butters says "I'm sorry Mom and Dad," he's not actually talking to his parents. It's just like, he's saying sorry behind their back about doin something that's considered a sin. I guess...  
**N/A: **SO YEAH that's it, hope you liked it. As I read the story again and read the parts where Butters wanted the buzz, and jolted, and whatever, it seriously reminded me of Tweek and I was like shit. This could of been a better Tweek/Craig story. But oh well. Reviews, critic, comments, rants, randoms will be extremely loved. :3


End file.
